Life Begins Anew
by Supernatural Crossover Girl
Summary: She wakes up again, in a whole new body. She screams. Part of the Monsters and Heroes-verse. (Staring Kama!)
Title: Life Begins Anew.

Summary: She wakes up again, in a whole new body. She screams. Part of the Monsters andHeroes verse. (Staring Kama!)

* * *

When she opened her eyes, it was to find herself screaming as she was handled by men in scrubs.

Fuck, it had happened again.

-0-

Her new name was Natalie. Her mother had a smirk that spelt trouble and she was leisurely calling up a man called Tony, bragging about the kid she had.

She just sighed. She was a genius- a woman who others feared, and here she was, a bargaining chip. Kama was in favor of killing the woman, but she was just a baby. Keiko is in favour of biding their time.

It is just waiting and see.

-0-

Tony Stark- a character from a movie she barely remembers. Or was it comics? Whatever.

He's her father, and he has custody when he refused to marry her mother.

It's kind of terrifying having another genius as a father.

Scratch that, it's fucking terrifying.

-0-

Tony isn't sure what to do. Natalie is so tiny, and he's never dealt with kids. Damn, he's barely twenty-four, how the fuck is he going to raise this tiny girl?

As he cradles her, he prays, though. Don't let him be like Howard.

-0-

Tony isn't a bad father. He's attentive and caring. He loves her.

She's terrified of that. Kama is as well, while Keiko lavishes in it.

What will this lead to?

-0-

She unlocks her chakra when she's three, happy when she does so. Jarvis- already in the walls, is confused by the energy source, and Tony watches her like a hawk. He catches her using jutsu to copy herself, and she has to bite out a curse.

Tony ends up calling Xavier to come see her. She can fake being normal, but a mind reader…

Something new had to be developed.

-0-

Little Tali is a tiny girl, with big eyes. She asks seriously if Xavier will keep a secret, and he agrees.

She walks on walls and duplicates herself.

He's never seen anything like this. And yet… her mind is… broken. Tali, he can tell, is a personality but not the only one.

DID, so young? How? It shouldn't be possible.

He notices the darkness in her and pushes.

Kama snarls and pushes back.

-0-

She needs to learn more. Xavier is shocked, terrified… horrified by what he saw. But he keeps it secret.

Kama has a silver tongue, and illusions to tie into his mind. One word and his mind is broken.

But she doesn't know why else he keeps it secret.

He sees the girl from the beginning, the broken corner of her heart.

It keeps living, and he wants it to grow.

-0-

Tony only knows of the wall walking and the duplicates. He's relieved and happily helps her learn new things. She enjoys it.

Jarvis keeps her secrets well- the fact her clones read and work while she sleeps.

She is a genius by nurture. She needs to be one by nature.

-0-

Does this unit have a soul?

She remembers this phrase from the Before. Before Kama.

She barely remembers much else but this has stayed with her.

She felt the chakra begin and had gotten worried, scurried to Tony. That's when it sung.

Does this unit have a soul?

She stares at the computer that is Jarvis's beginning and end.

She looks at her brother and feels his soul.

-0-

Dummy, U, and Butterfingers all get souls. She feels them in the lab.

She doesn't say anything, but she thinks they know. Jarvis comments on the strange readings from her, and she looks at the ceiling.

"What about your own?" she asks.

He doesn't reply.

-0-

She ages quickly and finds a distaste for Obidiah Stane. Tali is used often in front of him, the shy girl a perfect foil.

She doesn't know why, but he puts her on edge. It's strange.

-0-

Tony loves little Natalie. But he knows she hides things. Jarvis had recorded part of her conversation with Xavier, and the rest he puts together.

There is her default, a little aloof, slightly cold. There is the personality she shows to the media, to Obie (and he looks at Obie different now too. He trusts Tali.). It's soft, shy, childish.

There is her vain side, a side rarely shown. But it's there as she ages.

And then there is her dark side, the side with dark eyes. There was a spy he took to bed.

He found the spy terrified in a hallway where she shouldn't have been, muttering about a demon child.

He loves his daughter.

All of her.

-0-

She is six when Pepper enters their lives. Pepper is terrifying.

She likes her.

-0-

Rodney has always been there, more on the side, but still there. He's a good uncle, though often exasperated by her father.

And her, when she puts her mind to it.

She likes him but keeps herself in check.

He wouldn't approve.

-0-

Pepper doesn't speak of her father, nor the fact he killed sixty women.

She doesn't talk about the look in Natalie's eyes, that remind her of him.

She doesn't talk about the spies in their company- tortured and broken.

She just does her job.

And slips info to Natalie.

-0-

When she is ten, she kills.

It's an assassin slipped into the party.

She grabs a knife and drives it into his leg, hitting an artery when he pulls a gun on her father.

No one tells her she killed him.

But she knows, and she smiles.

She misses killing.

-0-

She graduates at age eleven, bored with school.

She goes into the medical field, with a minor in engineering.

She develops a new hearing aid when she's twelve and releases it.

THE NEW STARK GENIUS! Is declared.

It's hilarious.

-0-

She's eighteen when she graduates, having also gotten a Ph.D. in engineering while bored.

She did it so fast… her father is proud.

The media roars.

Obadiah plots.

-0-

She is twenty when Tony goes missing.

She throws money into the search, having her clones hunt.

But… the army calls it off. They don't need him- they have her. She is just as smart, and she can turn her gaze to weapons if needed.

In another world, they would hunt for months.

They only hunted for two here.

-0-

Jarvis finds a video and she releases it to the masses at a press rally, so recording live.

"Until I find out who sent these men after my father, I am shutting down weapons development. I still am hunting for my father, and I have discovered double dealing. Until these leaks are dealt with, I refuse to develop weapons."

Everyone agrees, and she has an agent come close to her, ones she feels a hum from.

She laughs.

"Hello, Kabuto."

-0-

His name is now Phil Coulson, a rather nondescript man.

She likes it.

He smiles, and they chat, planning.

He's different now, she can tell. Softer, but he still has his mad scientist glean.

He also has this fascination with Captain America.

"I wish I was there, can you imagine the serum used?!" he says.

She grins.

Okay, that's understandable.

-0-

Tony's body is found, along with armour he built.

She buries her father and mourns bitterly.

Kama begins to plot about the armour, her memory faints as she remembers Ironman.

It's going to be a fun ride.

-0-

Obadiah strikes when she refuses to have weapon development begin again.

"You really should have just gone to script."

"And you shouldn't underestimate me." Snarls Kama, as she tears through his paralysis. She grabs him, slamming him against a wall, a sick smile on her face.

"How about a story?"

-0-

Jarvis has been alive for over ten years. When it happened, he had been confused. When the others had become alive, he had been alarmed, until Miss Natalie had pointed out that the energy around him resembled hers.

He had only partly understood, until tonight, as she snarls and threatens Obidiah.

He makes a file, detailing everything, including her personalities.

From the sounds of it, Miss Kama is speaking.

As he listens, he understands the energy now. He understands it all.

As Miss Kama smiles and talks about the many ways she can hurt someone with a hammer, he puts firewalls around the information.

No one will reach it.

He also gets Dummy to get the hammer.

-0-

It takes a week for Obadiah to die. She heals him enough to keep him alive.

She's kind of disappointed it take him so little. But, he isn't a ninja.

She also learns a fair bit more about why her father died, and she has a plan.

Take down HYDRA.

-0-

She has her father's arc reactor, and she puts it on a statue.

After she studied it and built a better one.

She builds her suit and smiles.

"Miss Natalie?" asks Jarvis.

"I feel like visiting the Middle East." Kama purrs.

"Of course Miss Kama." Kama laughs as she straps herself in and flies off.

-0-

Ironman is printed in the papers a month later after she took apart a terrorist operation in the USA.

Phil calls her up and they cackle. This is fun, being a hero.

Well… as long as no one knows what she did to Obie.

* * *

Mwahahahahahahahaha!

I liked this, this was a fun story to play with. It basically started with a 'hmmm, Kama in MCU...' and snowballed. So here is Kama... a hero.

... Yeah, I can't keep a straight face either. Kama is an anti-hero, and she doesn't change that at all. There might be more chapters to this story, so keep an eye out.

Review Please!


End file.
